Megan Elizabeth Cassard
Megan ist eine 1,75m große Frau, die deutlich durch ihre offene Art auffällt. Ihre rehbraunen Augen mustern die Umgebung eingehend und ab und zu lässt sie ein charmantes, aber spöttisches Lächeln sehen. Ihre rotbraunen Haare sind zu einem Bob geschnitten und umrahmen das schmale Gesicht, mit der Stupsnase und den sinnlichen Lippen. Ihr Körperbau ist schmal, aber muskulös und sie kleidet ihren Körper meist in anschmiegsame Stoffe, egal ob Hosen oder Roben. Männer dürften ihre helle Freude haben Ihre Augen funkeln verschmitzt, wenn sie ihre humorvolle Phase hat. Ihre Stimme klingt ruhig und sehr angenehm, aber man kann auf den ersten Blick sehen, dass sie wohl nie zögern würde, ihre Meinung zu sagen. Dass sie nicht dem Adel angehört dürfte ersichtlich sein. Dennoch ist sie sehr gepflegt. Meistens trägt sie eine Umhängetasche bei sich, die vollgestopft zu sein scheint. Megan riecht auch nach Kräutern, die wohl das Parfum ersetzen. Die Augen sind mit Kajal rumrandet. Sollte sie einen Ausschnitt tragen, sieht man ein Tattoo dass sich aus einem Totenschädel mit gekreuzten Säbeln und einer Pic-Ass Karte zusammen setzt, die geschickt miteinander kombiniert wurden. Waffen: Meist mehr oder weniger sichtbar, ein reichlich verzierter Dolch, der schon ziemlich alt zu sein scheint, aber in tadellosem Zustand ist. Eine Pistole , an dem Sich ein Totenkopfanhänger befindet. Diese Waffe wirkt fast schon kitschig, tut aber seine Wirkung. Ein Stab mit einem gelben Stein in Mondform an dessen Spitze. Die Waffen wechseln von Zeit zu Zeit. Wenn man sie genauer ansieht, bemerkt man die kleinen Fältchen an den Augen und weiß, das sie wohl Anfang Dreißig zu sein scheint. Aber wenn man sie darauf anspricht... Persönlichkeit Wenn man sich länger mit Meg unterhält , kommt man nicht umhin, den ironischen Unterton mitzuverfolgen, welcher ihre Sätze begleitet. Selten lacht sie mal wirklich herzlich und ihr Lächeln äußert sich eher in Form eines Mundwinkels, der sich nach oben zieht. Auf ihre Art wirkt sie distanziert, oft sogar sehr nachdenklich, während sie einen mit den braunen Augen fast durchbohrt. Wenn sie aber mal wirklich lächelt, scheint sie das von ganzen Herzen zu tun und es lässt sie jünger und glücklicher wirken. Doch das ist äußerst selten. Ihr Ton hat außerdem etwas bestimmendes an sich. Und sie selbst scheint auch kaum Widerrede zu dulden. Die Personen, die ihr suspekt erscheinen , werden mit barschen Tönen davon gejagt oder mit einer übertrieben Höflichkeit dazu aufgefordert zu verschwinden. Wenn man an die Worte "Freude" , "Gesang" und "Tanz" denkt, würde man niemals sie damit in Verbindung bringen. Merklich setzt sie zu Verhandlungszwecken oder Überredungszwecken ihre Weiblichkeit ein, scheint aber ansonsten eher abgeneigt, sich einem männlichen Wesen in etwas anderem als in Freundschaft oder Geschäftlicher Weise zu nähern. Geübte Beobachter können jedoch erkennen, dass das ganze eine über die Jahre gut aufgebaute Mauer ist, die sich nur schwerlich wieder einreißen lässt. Vergangenheit 1. Nur weg Der Salon des großen, weitläufigen Hauses war festlich geschmückt. Es war bereits Abend und überall, auch im Garten , wurden Lampions verteilt. Diener und Serviermädchen bahnten sich ihre Wege durch die erlauchten Gäste. Herren in ihren Abendgarderoben, sorgsam gepflegt, mit zu viel Rasierwasser und Damen mit aufgetürmten Frisuren, hineingequetscht in viel zu enge Kleider, die einem die Luft abschnürrten. Am Kamin des Salons stand ein hochgewachsener Mann in einer militärisch anmutenden Uniform und eine Frau, in eben eines jener Kleider gequetscht. Die beiden dürften wohl bereits um die 40 Jahre gewesen sein. Der Mann streckte seine Hand aus und machte eine winkende Geste mit den Fingern. Megan seufzte leise. Langsam trat sie unter den Gästen hervor, die sich um den Kamin gesammelt hatten um der Ankündigung des Gastgebers zu lauschen. Auch sie war gezwungen ein solches Kleid zu tragen, wenn sie auch hatte durchsetzen können, dass es in ihrer Lieblingsfarbe Lila gehalten war. Ihr Haar war sehr lang und in dunkle Locken gedreht. Sie war jung. Gerade einmal siebzehn Jahre alt. Widerwillig ergriff sie die Hand ihres arroganten Vaters und stellte sich an dessen Seite, so dass sie zwischen ihren Eltern stand. Ihre Mutter schlug ihr sachte auf den Rücken und ihre Haltung zu korrigieren. Man erkannte auf den ersten Blick, dass sie Mutter und Tochter waren. "Meine lieben Gäste. Ich gebe nun hiermit offziell und stolz die Verlobung meiner Tochter Elizabeth Megan mit George Python , Lord von..." Megan schweifte mit ihren Gedanken in weite Ferne ab, wie so oft. Wie lange hatte sie darum gekämpft, selbst entscheiden zu dürfen, wen sie heiratete und wen nicht. Aber ihr Vater konnte sehr gemein sein. Er hatte ihr unmissverständlich klar gemacht, welche Folgen es haben würde seinem Wunsch nicht nachzukommen. Dieser Lord war die Rettung der Familie. Und es ging natürlich nur um das Geld und darum, dass sie eine aufmüpfige Tochter war, statt eines ehrbaren Sohnes. Die Stimme des Vaters drang wieder in ihr Bewusstsein, nachdem er ihre Hand schmerzhaft gedrückt hatte. "Mein guter Lord, bitte tretet vor. Es mir eine Ehre, Euch meine Tochter überreichen zu können." Als wäre sie irgendein Preis den man gewinnen konnte. Lord George war ein schleimiger Kerl, das sah man von Anfang an. Seine blonden Haare glänzten von Pomade und er war natürlich tadelos gekleidet. Er war mindestens zehn Jahre älter als Megan und schien so überhaupt nicht zu dem rassigen Mädchen zu passen. Er wirkte, als hätte er einen Spazierstock im Allerwertesten. Der Maskenball konnte beginnen. Megan und der Lord setzten sich ihre Masken auf, alle anderen hatten sie die ganze Zeit über getragen. Besagter Lord ergriff nun Megs Hand, (Sie ekelte sich unheimlich) und zog sie dann auf die Tanzfläche. Während der ganzen Rederei hatte sie kein Wort gesagt sondern nur hin und wieder genickt. Sie eröffneten den Ball mit ihrem ersten Tanz. Zugegeben, er war ein hervorragender Tänzer, aber das war wohl sein einziges Talent. Dieses ungleiche Paar wurde aus den Schatten heraus von einem offenbar jungen, verwegenen Burschen beobachtet. Ganz genau und sehr lange. Das einzige, was man erkennen konnte, waren seine grünen Augen, die stark von der schwarzen Maske abstachen , und sein rotes, schulterlanges Haar, sorgsam zurück gekämmt. Als fast alle Gäste die Tanzfläche betraten, mischte auch er sich darunter und schaffte es tatsächlich beim Partnertausch, die junge Meg an der Hand zu nehmen. Braune Augen musterten ihn unter der lilafarbenen Maske und sie vollführte den bekannten Paartanz mit ihm. Er erkannte Leidenschaft in Meg. Die selbe Verwegenheit, die auch ihn ständig vorwärts trieb. Der Drang nach Freiheit. Er hatte ganz genau gesehen, wie verkrampft sie war, als der Vater die Verlobung verkündete. Als ein Tanzschritt sie einander näher brachte wisperte er in ihr Ohr, möglichst leise und möglichst unauffällig. "Ihr sehnt Euch nach Freiheit. Ihr wollt diesem Leben entkommen, seid Euch aber über die Konsequenzen im Klaren. Ihr wisst nicht, wo Ihr sonst hinsollt. " Ein Schritt führte sie wieder auseinander, dann wieder zusammen. Megan wisperte zurück. "Ach ja? Das könnt Ihr in diesen wenigen Minuten erkennen?" Der junge Mann drehte sie im Kreis, wirbelte sie wieder auf sich zu. "Ich beobachte Euch den ganzen Abend schon. Kommt mit mir..Megan. Die ganze Welt wartet auf Euch. Vergesst den Lord, vergesst den Hof." Einige Zeit später hatte es Megan geschafft, sich kurz von den Gästen loszueisen. Ohne auch nur zurück zublicken, ohne auch nur zu packen, eilte sie gebückt und versteckt den Garten entlang, wo der fremde Mann auf sie wartete. Dann sah sie, dass noch ein anderer bei ihm war. Er war ebenfalls völlig Lilafarben gekleidet und schien sehr vertraut mit dem Tänzer zu sein. Beide Männer nahmen ihre Masken ab und lächelten. Megans Maske landete im Gebüsch, ebenso wie ihr störender Rock. Nur in einer Art langer Unterhose bekleidet verschwand sie mit den beiden lautlos in die Nacht. Die beiden hatten ihr ein verlockendes Angebot gemacht. Beteiligung im Geschäft. Die Seefahrt. Die Freiheit schrie nach ihr. Später war man zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass Banditen Meg entführt hatten und schließlich wurde sie für Tod erklärt. Ihr Vater verschwendete nicht einen Mann an die Suche nach seiner Tochter. 2.Freiheit Die Freiheit. Megan hatte sich tausend Mal vorgestellt, wie es sich anfühlen würde. Die Seeluft peitschte ihr ins Gesicht, salzig, so wunderbar. Das Knarzen des Schiffs, die Besatzung, die geschäftig auf und ab ging, die Rufe die übers Deck hin und her gingen...sie liebte es. Sie vermisste ihr Zuhause nicht eine Sekunde, nachdem sie abgehauen war. Nun Stand sie am Bug und fühlte sich so unendlich frei und lebendig. Auch hatte sie seit dem Augenblick ihrer Flucht kein Kleid mehr getragen. Nun trug sie die übliche Kluft eines Seefahrers, nur etwas weiblicher. Eine enge Hose, hohe Stiefel mit Absatz, ein zu großes Hemd und eine Art Bandana, welches ihr Haar zurückhielt. Als eine Art Abschluss ihrer Vergangenheit hatte sie sich die Haare radikal gekürzt, bis auf Kinnlänge. Es stand ihr. Megan registrierte auf beiden Seiten Bewegungen und drehte sich um. Vor ihr standen die beiden jungen Männer, die ihr zur Flucht verholfen hatten. Ahkab, später als Schädel bekannt, grinste sie breit an. Er sah unverschämt gut aus mit seinen grünen Augen und seinem wilden, roten Haar. "Hab ichs dir nicht gesagt , Cortez? Das Meer und sie. Perfekt." Cortez, das Ass, hob nur die Brauen. Megan würde es nicht zugeben, aber sie hatte eine Schwäche für Cortez. Sein sandfarbenes Haar reichte bis zu seinen Schultern und er trug einen Dreitage-Bart und ein lilafarbenes Hemd. "Sicher, Ahkab. Mal sehn, was sie uns noch nützt." Cortez musterte Meg offenkundig von oben bis unten, neigte den Kopf spöttisch "Mylady." Und er ging. Meg zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Ahkab stellte sich dicht vor sie und lächelte belustigt. "Keine Sorge, der wird schon. Der mag nur nicht gern Frauen auf einem Schiff. " "Abergläubischer Mistkerl.."..murmelte Meg und wollte sich wieder umdrehen doch Ahkab drückte sie an sich. "Ich mag Frauen auf meinem Schiff..." Er grinste verspielt. Meg hob nur einen Mundwinkel und plötzlich spürte Ahkab einen Gegenstand an seinem Gemächt. Als er nach unten sah, erkannte er, dass Meg irgendwo einen Dolch versteckt haben musste und nun drohte, sein bestes Stück zu malträtieren. "Meggie..Ich weiß doch, dass wir igendwann in der Kiste landen." "Verzieh´ dich. Wir sind bald in Beutebucht. Such´ dir da jemand." Meg drehte sich wieder um. Doch zuvor bemerkte sie, dass die Mannschaft sie mit großen Augen ansah. Was sie nun erhalten hatte war Respekt. Von da an merkte Meg, wie leicht es ihr fiel zu arbeiten und anderen Anweisungen zu geben. Wenn sie die Fäden der Geschäfte in der Hand hatte , erlebte sie wahre Genugtuung und einen Sinn in ihrem Handeln. Cortez und Ahkab merkten bald, dass Meg ihre Kassen füllte, ohne dass sie selbst viel zu tun hatten. Meg fühlte sich gut. Und schließlich konnte sie auch Cortez überzeugen. 3. Überzeugend "Nanana, John. Ich habe dir lange genug Zeit gegeben. Wo ist unser Anteil?" Ein großer Mann, der entfernt an einen Schrank erinnerte stand mitten im Büro, welches Meg gehörte. John war einer jener Geschäftspartner, die nicht verstanden, dass Megan die eigentlichen Fäden zog die zu Erfolg und Reichtum führten. Megan ging im Kreis um ihn herum und fixierte ihn mit kühlen Blicken, bevor sie sich hinter den alten Sekretär stellte. John schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Mit brummender Stimme antwortete er : "Hör´ zu Mädchen. Wir haben die ganze Arbeit gehabt und es war verdammt anstrengend. Wir geben Euch keinen Kupferling. Die Beute war mickrig und es war heiß dort." Meg schlug mit ihrem Handflächen auf die Oberfläche des Schreibtisches. "Bist du eine Memme oder ein Mann, du Weichei? Ihr hattet einen Job und ich habe Euch mehr bezahlt, als Euch Idioten zugestanden hätte und jetzt will ich die Ware. Sofort." John lässt nur ein Grinsen sehen, die Goldzähne blitzen auf. Meg legte den Kopf leicht schräg, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Deine Zähne würden mir auch was einbringen. Aber lassen wir das jetzt.." Ihr Tonfall wurde dunkler, rauchiger und sie drehte sich dann um, um aus dem Fenster zu schauen. Sie hatte einen guten Blick auf das Gasthaus. Sie lächelte tatsächlich in sich hinein, als sie eine schemenhafte Gestalt im Türrahmen des Gasthauses wahrnahm, der ihr den Daumen nach oben zeigte. Ganz plötzlich, als hätte sie ihre Meinung geändert meinte sie zu John, er solle sich doch erstmal mit seinen Jungs ins Gasthaus setzen, sie würden später weiterreden. John war überrascht, aber auch der Überzeugung, er hätte Meg überlistet. Er fühlte sich sicher. Mitten in der Nacht, am Selben Tag- Die schemenhafte Gestalt die zuvor im Türrahmen der Taverne stand, trat in ihr Büro. Meg hob den Blick und fragend die Augenbrauen, doch an seinem verschmitzten Lächeln konnte sie sehen, dass Ihr Plan aufgegangen war. "Hast du..." Ohne sie ausreden zu lassen ging er einen Schritt zur Seite und seine Männer trugen einen Haufen Kisten herein und stapelten sie an der Wand, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. Die Gestalt ließ einen prall gefüllten Goldbeutel auf Megs Tisch fallen. Meg stand auf, schüttete den Inhalt auf ihren Tisch und zählte ihn, bevor sie einen Anteil davon abzweigte, ihn in einen Beutel tat und ihn der Gestalt reichte. "Ich kann mich immer auf dich verlassen, mein Lieber." Die Gestalt grinste verschmitzt und zog dann eine Flasche aus einer Tasche. "Wein?" fragte er. Meg lehnte sich mit den Hintern an ihren Schreibtisch, verschränkte die Arme und lächelte. Kategorie:Frauen